


Living again

by Weiyinggege



Series: Second Chances [1]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weiyinggege/pseuds/Weiyinggege
Summary: He was just walking down the street when that crazy lady stabbed him. Thus Shindo Hikaru sixth Dan died on the 5th may on his way to Honinbo Shuusakus grave at 17 years old.Well he would have died. If he didn’t make a promise with a certain woman. Not that he remembers it either way.





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting stabbed and dying is not funny. Waking up as an 10 year old little brat makes you want to give up on life all over again.

* * *

When Shindou wanted to visit Honinbou Shuusakus grave, he didn't expect to get stabbed. Way to ruin a day off. He didn't even know the crazy lady who did it. Then it just got crazier.

The next time he opened his eyes, he saw white. White ceiling, white bedsheets, white walls.

"Hikaru? Are you awake?", Shindo Mitsuko was holding a glass of water while offering it to him.

He woke up in the hospital because of a serious fever he apparently had, with his mother taking care of him. In a body that was just too small to be his. Hikaru thought it was a dream of course.

After getting discharged Hikaru immediately went to visit his grandfather. He had hoped Sai would still be in the Go board. If everything wasn't a dream, then he should be able to meet Sai again. Maybe his prayers are going to get fulfilled. Maybe god granted his wish. He was full of desperate hope that Sai would be there-

And he was. And he remembers. This time Hikaru didn't faint. And he hurriedly went home and to his room with Sai in tow. His mother wondered why Hikaru was in such a hurry, but shrugged it of.

* * *

"I was always there, Hikaru", Sai said while pointing at Hikarus heart, when Hikaru asked where he went to in the future that didn't exist yet. "Right, here.", Sai said with tears in his eyes.

"Why did you disappear? Didn't you want to stay with me anymore?", Hikaru asked sadly.

"It was my time to go. I had no energy to remain as a ghost. My purpose was fullfilled. I existed for thousend of years to teach you Go. When it was my time I had to disappear. I just faded. And you couldn't see me anymore. But I was always watching you."

"But why? We could always stay together. You can play for me if you want. Like with you and Torajiro. Just please stay."

"No ! You are my brilliant student. I wouldn't want your skill to get wasted. And my energy was at fault. I just couldn't remain anymore.", Sai said sadly, while hiding his face behind his fan.

And it went on and on to a full out arguement if Sai should play for Hikaru or not. "Then what should we do? You could play in the net? I will take better care of you. I promise."

In the end they decided Hikaru should continue with his Go and just let Sai play online.

After that they played a game of Go. Hikaru improved immensely since they last played. However Sai is not easily defeated and Hikaru got crushed.

"But I seem to remember something. I think you promised someone something. Someone that allowed us to meet here again.", Sai mused aloud after their game.

"Who?", Hikaru wondered. Truth is he does seem to remember a woman a little bit.

"It was a woman. But I can't seem to remember clearly."

They both came to the conclusion that the woman they hazily remember was the one who sent them back in time together. More Hikaru than Sai. Sai was just dragged along by his soul fragment that remained with Hikaru.

How to keep Sai is something they still have to think of, but they should have two years to find a solution. They have to play Go first. For Go is the most important thing now. And it wouldn't help to think of something, that just doesn't have a solution yet.

* * *

Fact is they are back in time. Together. And Hikaru is determined to find a way so that Sai can stay. 

At least they have each other to play go with. Hikaru sold his manga in a book shop and brought a small Go board for children. He played with Sai on it everyday, every second he is free. Sai is truly a genius. Of course he hinted to his parents and grandparents that he would like a computer. At ten he was much more able to convince the adults to buy things for him.

Sai was a great Player, but Hikaru missed having more opponents. So he started to go to Go Salons again, with the pocket money he got for his good grades. Well, he is seventeen after all. Some elementary school problems are an easy feat for him. And because he can finish his homework so fast, he has more free time than the average fourth grader.

"I want to play Akira" Hikaru decided one day.

"Me too." Sai said. They wonder how far along Akiras Go is at this point in time and they went to the Meijins Salon where Hikaru played against Akira.


	2. Onmyouji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hikaru decides to become an apprentice.

"Good Afternoon, Welcome", greeted Ishikawa-san. Hikaru looked around and only saw some old men playing Go. Akira is nowhere to be seen.

However, one Person still catches his eye. A woman in traditionally green clothes. He can feel something unnatural about her. She ist just watching a match between two old geezers seemingly waiting for something.

He catches her eyes when she looked at him. She is an unusual sight in this place filled with old men.

"Is this your first time here?", Ishikawa's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Yes", Hikaru said, "but I know how to play." He tried to forget about the woman and signed the list. As for experience he wrote that he has been playing for 5 years. Technically it is true. Just five years in the future. Hikaru hopes he will play more than 5 measly years this time.

He went further in the room towards the woman, after paying the children fee.

* * *

“Hello, aunty. Can you please play with me?”

“Good Afternoon. I can’t see why not. But will I be playing you or your friend?” the woman asked while looking SAI directly in the eyes. How can she see Sai? Hikaru was speechless. Never before was there someone who could see Sai. Maybe she could play for Sai sometimes. But Hikaru wants to stay together with him. What to do?

“You can see me? You can really see me? Can you hear my voice?” Sai asked the woman while closing the distance between them. The woman amusedly chuckled at Sai.

“I was always able to see someone like you. My name is Abe no Yumi. I believe I am here to meet you both. Let’s go further to the back.”

They both began playing further at the back where barely any other people played.

She played against Sai, because she requested it. Hikaru and Sai had a lot of questions. But her name was strangely familiar to the both of them.

* * *

“Abe no… Abe no Seimei! Are you--” Sai realized where he heard that name after he beat her.

“Yes I am a descendent of him. And I have clairvoyance. Someone came to my dreams and asked me to take you under my wings. Ghost like you will fade after a certain amount of time. 1000 years is impressive, however you will fade. I offer you both a way how to stop that, in exchange you owe me a favor. How about it?” The woman went directly to the heart of the matter. They were stunned. It came suddenly like an ambush.

“Yes or no? Answer now”.

Hikaru found the woman strange but this could be the only way to save Sai from fading and disappearing from his life. He just had to accept.

“Yes. What will I have to do.”

“Become my apprentice. I am an onmyouji. If you follow me and become one you could turn Sai in your shikigami. You would be able to stay together. Forever.”

Her shocked them. Hikaru? Becoming an onmyouji? They never thought about it. This is new. A new perspective for them both. This is their hope.

And Hikaru has to answer fast. If he doesn`t then she will disappear. He doesn`t know how he knows. He just knows.

“I accept. I will become your apprentice.”


	3. Akari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akari is worried. And stalks her friend.

Akari was worried. Hikaru is always busy.

He is ten and seems busier than his own mother.

Whenever Akari visits Hikaru, then he is not at home. Or when she tries to make a playdate, he always rejects her. Even his soccer friends get rejected when they ask for his time. Slowly Hikaru is becoming an outcast and he is so busy that he doesn’t even realize it.

* * *

Lately he is always reading some books. About Igo mostly. Many are so difficult, that Akari simply can’t read them. Since when has Hikaru been such a bookworm? Although he manages to keep up his grades and stay at the top of his class since he has been released from the hospital. Something is going on and Akari will find out what.

Therefore she decided to become a detective and spy on her friend. For a while. Until she knows what is going on. As far as she knows, Hikaru seems to like to go to Igo Salons. She didn’t even know he played. He has been having conversations to himself since he came back to school. So that’s no surprise. And he seems to regularly meet an older beautiful woman.

Wait what…?

In cafes and in the Igo salons. Even when Hikaru visits temples. What he does often. Every sunday, Hikaru would visit a temple far away from Hikarus home. Where he gets the money, Akari doesn’t know. Akari just knows that every time Hikaru goes out on Sunday to a temple far away from their home. (Well, far away for a ten year old, that is). 1 h and 30 min are quite a lot for the travel time. And Hikaru goes every Sunday.

* * *

Finally Akari decided to confront Hikaru with her gathered evidence. His mother wouldn't like it that he has been meeting a strange woman regularly. (Fotos from an old camera as evidence.)

“What are you doing with that strange woman ?” she asked Hikaru. Hikaru was amused that she would stalk him. And a little annoyed as well. But Hikaru told her he wants to learn how to be an onmyouji and the woman is his teacher.

“But why?” Akari asks. Shindou just said,”Because I want to.”

And that’s it. Akari decided to just support Hikaru. But Hikaru should play with his friends more often. Hikaru promised to spend less time in Igo salons and more time with his friends


	4. Touya Akira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Touyas.

"Good Afternoon, Welcome", greeted Ishikawa-san.

This time Hikaru is determined to play Touya Akira again.

And here he is. Playing another teaching game with another old man.

“Touya Akira! I challenge you to a game.”,

Hikaru requested after the game finished. He couldn’t help it. He was just so excited to see his rival again. He wonders how strong a ten year old Touya Akira is.

“And don’t you dare try to play shidou-go against me.” He added seemingly out of nowhere.

Akira was stunned. He didn’t know what to think about the boy who suddenly appeared in front of him. Though a slight hope bloomed in his chest. He hopes that this boy could become his rival.

Akira has been yearning for a rival his own age.

Akira lost by 5 moku. He was white and Hikaru was black when they were choosing their colour. Akira lost and he is shocked. This isn’t like losing against his father or his fathers students, like Ogata-san.

Hikaru saw how shocked Akira is and felt a little bad. This Akira is not his rival yet. But someday Akira will catch up. Just that this time, Akira will have to do the chasing.

Akira couldn’t look at Hikaru when Hikaru left.

* * *

“It was a good game,” Sai said quietly. “I wish I could play against him.”

“Don’t worry. You will. As soon as I can materialize you like Sensei can materialize her own Shikigami, then I will let you play a lot of people!”, Hikaru tried to cheer Sai up for he looked quite solemn.

“I know.”

Hikaru can already make Sai a little visible. However Sai is only a misty shadow when Hikaru does it. Hikaru decided to improve his onmyouji training more.

He will have to mediate more. Hopefully he will stop falling asleep when he mediates. Sensei already slapped him more times than he can count for falling asleep while she teaches him. Okay, the slaps don’t hurt as much as they could.

But Hikaru seriously needs to be able to manifest Sai soon.

* * *

Akira was solemnly eating his dinner. Akiko was worried about her son and asked what was up with him. Only after Touya-sensei asked again did Akira finally confess how his day went.

Akira told his family about his loss to Hikaru. Only after he lost did he remember that Shindou didn’t tell him his name and he had to find out through the sign in sheet what his new rivals name was.

* * *

Hikaru went to a Go convention with Sai and realizes that he needs money. Internet cafes, Go Salons and Go conventions are getting too expensive for Hikaru. Working as an onmyouji apprentice apparently doesn’t pay well. Not to mention that he has to pay for the talisman that helps him to materialize Sai better. Sai can now touch things, like books, his goban und the stones with the help of Senseis talisman. Not to mention that those talismans are like training wheels for manifesting Sai. Additionally, Hikaru likes to buy Sai Kifu books that Sai can read when Hikaru is at school or doing something not related to go.

When he becomes a pro money won’t be an issue because he is still young, but the exams are next year. He issed the ones for this year already.

“We will have to save some money. I can’t just keep selling my old toys and manga for money.”

“Hikaru, you don’t need to spend money on me anymore. Maybe you should stop going to the Internet café and …”, Sai started to say hesistatingly.

“No! I like spending money on you. I learn a lot by watching you play. And I like studying kifu too.”

* * *

Hikaru decided to play his grandfather for money.

A grandfather sometimes just can’t resist his cute grandchild.

* * *

Sometimes Hikaru returns to Touya’s Igo Salon. Since then he and Akira became fast friends. Akira may not be able to beat Hikaru yet, however it is just a matter of time. Akira has been studying Honinbo Shuusaku when Hikaru mentioned he learned from Shuusakus kifu. Akira was completely concentrated on go and he improved faster with this new rival. And finally after several months, just when the pro exam was about to start Akira managed to beat Hikaru.

Of course, Hikaru didn’t slack of. But he is very busy with his onmyouji training. Sai can be materialized as a transparent ghost now. But Hikaru wants to make Sai seem alive like Sensei could. And he has been following Sensei to excorcise some Ghost lately.

On the other hand Akira has been eating, breathing and dreaming Go to beat Hikaru. Finally months of hard work paid of and he beat Hikaru. Truly, Touya is a genius. Being able to catch up so fast, although Hikaru has the time traveling advantage, he still lost once against Touya Akira. After that Hikaru became much more competitive. And Akira couldn’t snatch a win anymore.

* * *

When Touya-meijin saw his son losing to Hikaru, he was surprised. He was happy that Akira found a rival in someone his age. Then he invited the blonde banged boy to his study sessions after he found out that Hikaru didn’t have a Igo study session.

Hikaru, who can finally materialize Sai, believes this is a good way to let Sai and Touya-meijin meet immediately agrees and asks if he can bring his Igo teacher.

“Who is your teacher?”

“My friend Touya-sensei. He is a fan of yours.”

When Hikaru arrived at the Touya home Touya-sensei enquired about where Hikarus Igo teacher is, when the study session began. Ogata, Ashiwara and Akira are present as well.

“He is here Touya-sensei.”

“Where?” Touya-meijin asks.

And suddenly a Heian periode ghost with blue robes and a fan materialized out of nowhere.

Ashiwara fainted, Ogata looked incredulously at the ghost and Akira looked stunned out of his mind. Touya-meijin looks at the ghost with raised eyebrows.

“Hello, my name is Fujiwara no Sai. Nice to meet you.”


End file.
